nationstates_terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Jericho Station
Battle of Jericho Station (Closed, FT, IC and OOC) A staging-point for declarations of war and other major diplomatic events. In-characterPost a reply29 posts • Page 1 of 2 • 1, 2 ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote Battle of Jericho Station (Closed, FT, IC and OOC) http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12433051#p12433051by Terran Hegemony » Wed Jan 09, 2013 2:26 pm Who are these people attacking Jericho Station?!Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12433167#p12433167by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Wed Jan 09, 2013 2:53 pm Systems Alliance headquarters Vancouver, Earth 2186 So, we have an accord? Asked Victor Harrisson, new chairman of the Alliance Defense Comittee. Yes. My regiment will attack in 4 days, and capture Cerberus' Jericho Station. I'll be commanding this operation myself. Replied Lieutenant-Colonel Robert Graham, CO of the 103rd Infantry Regiment, the stronest black ops unit the Systemms Alliance possessed. Very well, I'll be giving you a large fleet. Cerberus is far more powerful than we'd anticipated, and they'll likely call for aid when attacked. How the bastards survived Harper's death is a mystery! Don't worry, mr. chairman. This will be over before anyone has the chance to respond. You're the best we've got. Go kick some Cerberus ass, but do try not to get yourself horibly maimed this time? Harrisson grinned as LC Graham exited the meeting room. Robert Graham was the finest Alliance commander he had the honor to know, second only to the famous Commander Shepard. Yes, the Chairman thought, This will be quick indeed. ATTACK FORCE SPACE FORCES 3 Human Dreadnoughts 4 Human Carriers (240 Alliance Fighters) 4 Turian Carriers (240 Turian Fighters) 14 Human Cruisers 6 Turian Cruisers 12 Salarian Cruisers 10 Volus Bomber Frigates 20 Human Frigates 30 Turian Frigates Total: 103 ships GROUND FORCES 600 Soldiers 200 Vanguards 180 Infiltrators 150 Sentinels 50 Adepts 40 Shock Troopers 40 Commandos 35 Medics 30 Engineers 400 Turian Heavy Infantry 40 Salarian STG SpecOps Troopers Total: 1765 ground troopsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12434898#p12434898by The illusive Mans cerberus » Wed Jan 09, 2013 7:46 pm the Cerberus defense grid orbiting Jericho Station had recently been bolstered by five Orion class battle stations 20 fist class carriers five omega class dreadnoughts and 30 frigates. a sensor operator in Jericho Station's security team said unidentified warships inbound belived to be hostile go to threat condition alpha and contact the terran empire coded coms to imperial terran military hostile forces inbound to Jericho Station we need aid Cerberus has sent all it canLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Wed Jan 09, 2013 7:58 pm, edited 2 times in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12435274#p12435274by Terran Hegemony » Wed Jan 09, 2013 8:31 pm Official communique to Cerberus' Jericho Station To the commanders at Jericho Station The Imperial Military fondly remembers Cerberus' efforts on Europa last year, and we are glad to offer our assistance against the invaders. We are preparing Third Fleet at this moment and will arrive at your location within 18 hours. I guarantee: not a single attacker shall leave this galaxy alive! Emperor Mike Redfield Gordon Hunter, Secretary of War Admiral Nick Stillwater, commander of Starfleet Third Fleet He who desires peace, prepares for war. Its getting late here and I have to wok tomorrow so a reply will take some time, but the Alliance wont arrive for a few posts so there's some time to work out a strategy.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12446200#p12446200by The illusive Mans cerberus » Thu Jan 10, 2013 11:24 am commander Wilson the officer in charge of Jericho Station snapped lock down all research projects and lock down cryo vault 5 i don't want the invaders stealing any of our projects and prepare this base for Jericho protocol the researchers said Jericho protocol sir is that not a bit extremeLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Thu Jan 10, 2013 11:25 am, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12446317#p12446317by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Thu Jan 10, 2013 12:23 pm Arcturus Station Admiral Hackett worriedly looked at the intelligence report on his computer screen. Are you sure this is authentic? There's no doubt about it, I'm afraid. Chairman Harrisson replied over the QTE comm. If the Illusive Man is still alive, and Cerberus is still active, who knows what they'll be able to do. The damage they caused in the past was horrendous. We can't let it happen again! Admiral Hackett turned his attention to a third computer screen. I can deploy elements of third and sixth Fleets, they're close enough to rendezvous with Graham's attack force. Very well. The Chairman replied. If we can rip Cerberus' heart out again they'll think twice before invading again. But if Jack Harper survived he'll be up to his old experiments. We've got to find and destroy every Cerberus station in existence. And who is this mysterious ally they messaged? One thing at a time. We better focus on Jericho Station for the time being. Very well, give the word. Will do. Hackett out. REINFORCEMENTS! Third Fleet element 1 Dreadnought 3 Carriers (180 Alliance fighters) 6 Cruisers 24 Frigates 3000 ground troops Sixth Fleet element 2 Dreadnoughts 8 Cruisers 30 Frigates 5000 ground troopsLast edited by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment on Thu Jan 10, 2013 7:27 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12446369#p12446369by Terran Hegemony » Thu Jan 10, 2013 12:43 pm Near Jericho Station Most of admiral Stillwater's Third Fleet was making headway beyond Imperial borders, along with most of Imperial Starfleet. Still, Secretary Hunter had managed to rearrange the fleets so that almost half of his 221 ships could be sent to defend Jericho Station from the Alliance attackers. Third Fleet combat strength ISS Mount Surabachi, Excalibur class 4 Excalibur class Dreadnoughts 6 Century class Battleships 8 Galaxy class Battleships 10 Hyperion class Heavy Cruisers 14 Prometheus class Heavy Cruisers 10 Dauntless class Heavy Cruisers 9 Intrepid class Light Cruisers 15 Armageddon class Light Cruisers 11 Defiant class Light Cruisers 13 Nova class Light Cruisers 3 Akira class Carriers 5 Javelin class Carriers 250 Fighters 300 Drone Fighters Infantry (Commander: colonel Chris Donovan) 2400 FBST Armored Shock Infantry 600 Imperial Marines 1000 FCD infantry Alright, listen up! The admiral spoke into FLEETCOM. I know what you're asking: why draw us away from the front line? Well, this assignment is better! Stillwater chuckled a bit before regaining his composure. These goodie two-shoes Alliance guys think they can tell us what we can't do! Foreign Affairs has already sent an official response which was little more than an insult to Arcturus. Now, we'll give them the Empire's unofficial response! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! Nick made a handsign, and OPS closed FLEETCOM. Get me Cerberus on the line, please. Admiral Nick Stillwater, Imperial Third Fleet to Jericho Station. Request permission to land dropships carrying infantry in your docking bays, over.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12446498#p12446498by The illusive Mans cerberus » Thu Jan 10, 2013 1:24 pm sir a coms from the terran empire sataing they wiah for landing aproval return coms Admiral Nick Stillwater, Imperial Third Fleet to Jericho Station. Request permission to land dropships carrying infantry in your docking bays, over. landing clearance granted forgive the upgrade of our defense grids commander owen wilson here i am damn glad to see our allis have not forgoten us cerberus can spare any more forcesLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Thu Jan 10, 2013 1:29 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12448895#p12448895by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Thu Jan 10, 2013 7:50 pm SSV Patton Alliance rendezvous point Terran space The elements from Alliance Third and Sixth Fleets had met up with commander Graham's fleet wing, and the ships were now using a classified mass relay to jump through spacetime, into the Terran universe. With the Terrans fighting a major war in the north of the Milky Way galaxy, attempting to conquer the Andromeda galaxy; the Alliance fleet could enter Terran space unhindered. What they didn't realize is that they were walking right into a trap. Graham to Harrisson. Do you read us? Loud and clear, commander. What's it look likie over there? The chairman inquired. Our sensors have a very limited range in this timeline, seems like radiation interference. We'll clear it up as soon as we can, but it looks like we've gone unnoticed. Graham replied. Good. Use this advantage; it won't last long. Vancouver out. Solid copy, sir. We'll proceed as planned. SSV Patton, out. Since I'm playing as two opposing nations, I can call casualties for both sides. I don't do this is 1v1 RP. Ten seconds later, a series of explosions rocked the mighty dreadnought Patton, and alarms started blaring. On the left, a carrier broke in half, two frigates exploded in front of the Patton, and one cruiser was being shot to bits on the right. What the hell is happening?! Open fire! Defend the fleet! We're being attacked by 20 small ships, fighter sized! But there's no one on board! Patton's XO shouted. They're mving too fast for our GARDIAN to get a lock! Then aim manually! Tell Sixth Fleet to leave it dreadnoughts to cover us, get the carriers in position and launch fighters! Patton's bridge crew raced to relay commander Graham's orders. More explosions tore through the ship, killing dozens in a ball of fire. The Terran drones had split up into two squadrons and were focussing their attack on 2 Alliance carriers. Counterfire took out 3 drones, but the carriers were overpowered and taken down. Dear lord, we're being torn to shreds! All ships, go to FTL! Head for Jericho Station! Before the fleet had jumped to FTL, another 6 frigated were destroyed, 1 cruiser damaged and 1 destroyed, and the Sixth Fleet dreadnought Montgomery was disabled and ablaze. I'd like to know what the guy who designed these one-way mass relays was thinking... Graham mused. Hopefully this is the only surprise we run into...Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12449024#p12449024by Terran Hegemony » Thu Jan 10, 2013 8:06 pm 5 minutes later The 17 remaining drones were rummaging through the wrecks of the Alliance ships who weren't destroyed outright, breaking down materials and crafting 3 replacement drones. The rest of the fleet they used to fashion two new Drone Carriers, complete with drone loadout. Drone Carrier Omicron-23 Jupiter orbit After recovering its squadron, the Omicron-23 brought a pleasant surprise for the local base commander: 2 new, fully equipped drone carriers. According to these readouts, the Alliance fleet went to warp after less than 4 minutes. We inflicted more casualties than expected, since our weapons seem to completely ignore their barriers. They only shot down 3 of ours so that should have lowered their morale. An Imperial tactician said matter-of-factly. And their warp engines; I don't know what they're using for power but they sure are slow, not to mention wasteful! Their emissions are almost too easy to track. Furthermore, they seem to handle space as if it were an ocean; there was no three-dimensional movement at all. The base commander laughed heartily, sensing an oppurtunity. Send out 4 drone carriers and 3 drone destroyers. Shadow the Alliance fleet. After, or rather if, they break through our defenses and land their forces on Jericho Station we'll move in and smash their fleet apart when they're helpless! ISS Mount Surabachi Stillwater confirms. We'll begin landing our dropships immediately. We will hide our fleet nehind the nearby moon, leaving one squadron as a decoy. We'll walk them into an ambush. Request information on Cerberus ship deployment. Furthermore, we've just heard some good news: the Alliance's barriers don't work in our timeline! How copy?Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12473456#p12473456by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sat Jan 12, 2013 1:30 pm the newly promoted general kai leng grinned wolfishly he had been given command of a counter strike force which was composed of 20 omega class Dreadnoughts 10 Charon class heavy cruisers 15 Normandy s.r.2 class frigates 5 hell jumper troop transports heavily encrypted coms to admiral Stillwater'Cerberus defenses at Jericho Station are five Orion class battle stations 20 fist class carriers five omega class dreadnoughts and 30 frigates. the illusive man is preparing a counter attack led by me general kai lng my attack force is classified until you arrive but i promise you it is composed of the most advanced ships we haveLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Sat Jan 12, 2013 2:35 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12473506#p12473506by Terran Hegemony » Sat Jan 12, 2013 1:46 pm Solid copy, Jericho. We'll begin our preparations for the ambush. The Alliance fleet will arrive in a few hours! Admiral Stillwater's fleet began to move towards the moon, posting 5 Defiant class Light Cruisers and 20 drones far ahead of the station to draw the Alliance in. Meanwhile, colonel Donovan's infantry had disembarked, and were now setting up light defensive formations around the station. With them they brought shield generators to protect Jericho's critical areas, and a local teleportation grid to give them easy access throughout the station. Colonel Donovan adressed the defenders on SECSYSCOM. (Secured Systems - Communication) Soldiers of the Empire, soldiers of Cerberus. A victory here could cripple the Alliance beyond repair, destroying yet another faction opposed to progress. I have no doubt they'll fight to the last man, but if they want Jericho Station so bad we'll burn their bodies aboard it! As soon as they land, we'll give them one hell of a welcome! Donovan out. One more Alliance post to go, then the battle starts!Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12473610#p12473610by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Sat Jan 12, 2013 2:10 pm Commander Graham's combined fleet was getting close to Jericho Station. Graham's original strategy, relying on quick, decisive action, would have to be revised quickly. But was there enough time? The Commander knew that they'd come under attack almost instantly after they'd drop out of FTL. SSV Patton Five minutes to Jericho. Came the navigator's voice from the bridge. Patton has been stabilized and is ready for battle. Blast! Now what do we do? We can't defeat Cerberus ships head to head, so we have to fight them tactically. But tactical fighting against those drones is suicide! We're no match for those drones, so imagine what their battleships are like! Graham took another sip from his ale, and expectantly looked at his command team. No one spoke even a single a word. Well?! We're out of time! The youngest commander, a colonial carrier captain called Chris Collinspun intendedgulped down the rest of his glass and stood up to face the commander. The way I see it: we split the fleet. No, no, hear me out. We spread out as far as we can, and we stay on the move. Launch all our fighters, use half of them to attack enemy targets and the rest to escort our heavier ships. We take out the enemy carriers first, then focus on the other ships. We land out troops on the station as soon as we can, regardless of the situation in space. This is our only chance. The entire CIC looked baffled, taken by surprise by this bold strategy. Graham regained his composure first, though about captain Collins' plan, and told the commanders 'Yes, the captain is right. I see no other way to win this without losing most of our fleet. Unfortunately we don't have the time to coordinate so we'll have to act on our own. Questions? Good. Then dismissed! The navigator came over comms again: Dropping out of FTL. All hands: general quarters. Let's hope this works! Graham said to Collins. If it doesn't, we'll find out soon enough. The young man replied.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12473770#p12473770by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sat Jan 12, 2013 2:40 pm the captain of the Cerberus dreadnought wrath of the illusive man commed his fleet all carriers deploy f 67 Trident/ds now cruisers prepare to shield the dreadnoughts and carriers frigates your on anti fighter dutyLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Sat Jan 12, 2013 2:44 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12474059#p12474059by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Sat Jan 12, 2013 3:36 pm The fleet jumped out of FTL and immediately split up. The sensors were still offline, nothing could be done about that; but scanners were picking up the Cerberus fleet near Jericho Station, and 25 other signatures much closer to Graham's force. Looks like they were expecting us, boys! Stick to the plan! Launch fighters! Ordered captain Collins, aboard his carrier SSV Tesla. Commander Graham's voice came over FLEETCOM: All heavy ships, stay back! I want Sixth Fleet to send 10 frigates and destoy those alien forces. As the carriers were launching their fighters; half those fighters forming peremeters around the heavy ships, the other half heading the fleet; ten Sixth Fleet frigates accelerated and headed for the Terran decoy squadron.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12474121#p12474121by Terran Hegemony » Sat Jan 12, 2013 3:46 pm As the enemy frigates closed in, the Defiants launched their spatial torpedos far beyond Alliance weapons range. The frigates did their best to dodge the torpedeos, but four of them were destroyed by 8 torpedos. The remaining two slammed into separate targets, dealing heavy damage but not disabling them. As the defiants retreated, the drones started their attack run. The Alliance frigates shot every weapon they had, trying to catch the drones in a crossfire. 4 drones exploded; the others broke formation and started strafing the frigates. The two crippled ships stood no chance and were both taken down within half a minute. Another drone blew up. Six drones grouped together and focused fire on a single frigate. Despite a valiant fight, wherein one drone was destroyed by the target and a second by another frigate, it was in vain. The frigate erupted into flames, and explosions ripped the decks. The frigate fell apart. 13 drones remained. None of them were lost to the surviving Alliance frigates; it was a total mop up. After dealing with the Alliance attack group, the drones charged the main fleet. Alliance fighters and Terran drones clashed. Some drones were taken down, but those who broke through launched their missiles at a Third Fleet dreadnought, destroying it. Afterwards, they destroyed one of the Black Ops carriers, and the few surviving drones crashed into SSV Tesla, taking it with them. The Alliance fleet had taken a lot of damage to just a handful of ships. Would they take the bait, or would they run? As for now, Graham's fleets were holding position, waiting for Cerberus to make its move...Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12475122#p12475122by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sat Jan 12, 2013 5:46 pm all cerberus forces in orbit of Jericho Station. oppen fire i dont want a single allaince ship in my sky when this battle is done snapped the illusive man over commsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12488558#p12488558by Terran Hegemony » Sun Jan 13, 2013 11:48 am Cerberus' warships opened fire at maximum range, flinging unstoppable mass driver rounds towards the shaken Alliance fleet. Two cruisers took the brunt and went down, another carrier took heavy damage and was disabled. Despite the Alliance's best efforts to dodge the incoming barrage, 4 frigates were ripped in half and yet another carrier was destroyed by Cerberus slugs, leaving only one carrier fit for combat. The Alliance sent half of its remaining fighters (200) to engage Jericho's defenders... Its cruisers and the few remaining dreadnoughts returned fire... And had used the short but bloody engagement as a cover to launch their dropships, who were rapidly approaching Jericho Station itself. ISS Mount Surabachi Cerberus has engaged the Alliance fleet, and is winning slightly. The Ops officer on Mount Surabachi's bridge told the admiral over his personal communicator. Furthermore, the drone ships from Sol System Fleet will be here within two hours. Very well. Prepare Fleet Wing Left to break cover and outflank the Alliance dogs. Admiral Stillwater allowed himself to grin. This was going much faster than he expected. Once the drones engage the enemy from the rear, Wings Right and Center will break cover and engage, trapping them in a ring of destruction! We use our fighters to lock down the top and bottom, so they have nowhere to run. This should be easy. Relaying orders to fleet. Jericho Station Donovan to command center. We're picking up troop transports heading for the cargo bays. Prepare your men to engage. We'll send forces ver to the Alliance landing zones to hold them off, but we cannot keep 'em there for long. Good luck! Two battalions of Imperial infantry stepped through their teleporters and emerged in Jericho Station's docking bays. They set up light titanium walls for cover and mounted machineguns on them. Finally, a few mines were placed in the front, and the portals were shut down. Their defenses prepared, there was nothing they could do but wait...Last edited by Terran Hegemony on Sun Jan 13, 2013 11:51 am, edited 1 time in total.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12489008#p12489008by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sun Jan 13, 2013 1:38 pm wilsion snapped allow the dropships to land and we will greet them with 500 Ymir mechs and 250 atlases and the 780th shock battalion in space the Cerberus cruiser hoplite's kentic barriers are down coms from hoplite to wrath of the illusive man i need to break off barriers down guardian system malfuctioningLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Sun Jan 13, 2013 5:00 pm, edited 3 times in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12492793#p12492793by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Sun Jan 13, 2013 7:51 pm Space battle Fighters kept striking Cerberus ships, taking casualties from GARDIAN fire. Unlike the Alliance which used infrared lasers, Cerberus saved no expense on its hardware and used the superior ultraviolet laser. After losing dozens of fighters without dealing much damage to any Cerberus ship, they changed tactics. The fighter wings broke off, and each vessel now attacked individually. Cerberus cruiser Hoplite's barriers collapsed under weapons fire, and attracted a lot of fighters who started strafing the ship. The heavier Alliance ships were still slugging it out with the Cerberus fleet, while their frigates tried, and failed, to break through Cerberus' defenses. Two frigates and a cruiser were destroyed, dozens of others had taken varying degrees of damage. Cerberus fighters, far superior to their Alliance counterparts, were strafing the 3 remaining dreadnoughts, including the crippled Patton. Total mayhem erupted. All but a few cruisers broke off and charged the Cerberus fleet, slugging their enemies as fast as they could. Ignoring the defending fighters, they focused on the Cerberus dreadnoughts and cruisers... SSV Moscow, missing huge chunks of hull, slammed itself into a Cerberus dreadnought... The last Alliance carrier was strained to the limit handling the flurry of fighters coming and going. A defensive screen of fighters and frigates protected the ship from the incoming slugh, some fighters sacricficing themselves to protect their precious mothership. SSV Patton Shit, shit shit! Commander Graham watched his fleet smash itself apart at Cerberus' defenses. His own ship was taking damage from strafing Cerberus fighters and couldn't last much longer. Has the infantry landed yet?! An explosion beneath the CIC rumbled the deck. The lights went out, and came back on a few seconds later. Infantry is on the ground, Sir! An officer in the war room reported. But it's not going well. They've encountered heavy resis ARGH!! War room? This is commander Graham! Come in! The war room took a direct hit, sir! No one left alive! Came a voice from the bridge. Graham acticvated FLEETCOM. Infantry is on the ground. Retreat! All ships, retreat! Jericho Station Almost ten thousand infantry had touched down just a few minuted ago. Now, 9000 were left alive. Cerberus and Terran troops ripped through their ranks, but they were slowly carving their way through the landing bays. Despite the heavy casualties, the Alliance's momentum was overwhelming, and their boldness took the Terrans by surprise. Unwilling to risk hand-to-hand, they retreated deeper into the station to regroup, leaving the Cerberus armored forces to hold the enemy back. Alliance rocket troopers, covered by Marines, jumped about firing Hydra misiles at the enemy mechs and atlases; the regular infantry engaging the 780th Shock Division. This fight had only just stgarted, but it was clear it would be drawn out, and very, very bloody.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12508028#p12508028by The illusive Mans cerberus » Mon Jan 14, 2013 9:31 pm the Cerberus dreadnought wrath of the illusive man was crippled by ssv moscow the captain of the wrath snarled get those goddamned battle stations on the q.e.c now what the fuck are you morons waiting for an invitation my fleet needs support open fire with that the battle stations blazed to live javelin launchers opened fire and thanix cannons opening up on the Alliance fleet ground battle the 780th had took fifty casualties but inflicted one hundred times that number on the enemy the Colonel in charge of the 780th snarled 780th take the heat of the Terran's show the Alliance dogs what an entire division of super soldiers can doLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Mon Jan 14, 2013 9:57 pm, edited 3 times in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_systems_alliance_black_ops_regiment The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment :Civil Servant : :Posts: 10 :Founded: Jan 09, 2013 :Democratic Socialists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12508347#p12508347by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment » Mon Jan 14, 2013 9:55 pm SSV Patton What the hell are they doing?! Charging Cerberus?! All ships, fall back! That's a direct order! Fall ba... ck... Commander Graham choked on his words as he saw the Moscow bury itself in a Cerberus dreadnought's hull and proceed to explode, crippling the enemy ship but not destroying it. How did they get so tough? My god! Tell all remaining forces to head back home! But commander, our men on the station... Haven't reported in since they landed and are most likely dead! Graham closed his comm system to the Patton's bridge and looked around the ruins of his CIC. He hated the idea of retreat, and that he was forced to sacrifice his infantry. Gentlemen, we had no idea what we were going into, bu now we do. Cerberus and these others are much stronger than... ARGH! Space Torpedos pierced SSV Patton, tearing out chunks of hull and engulfing the ship in plasmic fire. After a few seconds, the reactor detonated. A massive explosion caused the mangled ship to evaporate. Attacks were coming from 7 sides. Terran ships and fighters tore the once proud Alliance fleet into chunks of gory titanium. Dozens of Alliance ships were taken down in a single minute, including thir last carrier. Terran drone fighters attacked the enemy fighters, who were no match for the Imperials' superior technology and agression. A handful of frigates, cruisers and a single dreadnought managed to launch two volleys of slugs, hitting a bulky Excalibur. The Excalibur's shields went down, and some of the slugs tore trails of destruction through the ship. What followed was a mess of GARDIAN fire and torpedo hits, which forced the Terran ship to retreat. But it was in vain. The Terrans' surprise attack had completely overwhelmed them. The last 40-some ships turned about and jumped to FTL, leaving the handful of remaining fighters to be picked off by Terran drones. Jericho Station More than half of the landing porces were killed. 5000 lost to Cerberus' 780th Shock Division, and another 2800 to the Imperial forces. The Alliance troops started to fall back towards their landing craft, only to be met with Terran infantry spilling out of their own ships! They had teleported right into the Alliance vessels, killed their pilots, and had set an ambush. After a short but intense firefight, less than a hundred Alliance soldiers were left alive, and only 9 Marines were left. Admitting defeat, they threw down their weapons and shouted surrender. The Terran Army never takes prisoners, but since they were fighting on another man's ground, they stood down and waited for the Illusive MAn to decide the enemy prisoners' fate.Last edited by The Systems Alliance Black Ops Regiment on Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:37 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12508482#p12508482by Terran Hegemony » Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:04 pm It was done. The battle was over. Jericho Station was safe. A few million miles away from the station, the fleeing remnants of the Alliance fleet hit a warp inhibiion field and were brought to a sudden stop. In front of them: the Imperial rearguard: 3 Drone Destroyers and 4 Drone Carriers. Six frigates fired. Out of range. The Destroyers fired. Three frigates blew up. And now, 320 drone fighters were closing fast. The fight was short and brutal. Despite shooting down 32 drones, only 3 cruisers and 1 frigate were left intact after 10 minutes of heavy fighting. The Alliance ships headed right for the drone ship squadron. The destroyers fired again. A cruiser exploded. The 3 survivors returned fire. One of the carriers took minor hull damage. The drone fighters came up behind them. Frigate gone, 2 cruisers left. The destroyers fired once more. Both cruisers heavily damaged. The cruisers shot back. One of the Terran destroyers lost a chunk of its bottom. The drones finished the cruisers off. A small group of escape pods was retrieved by ISS Hercules a few days later. All its inhabitants were dead. The drone fighters had punched tiny holes in the hulls, leaving the people trapped inside to asphyxiate and slowly freeze to death... The Empire had shown its brutality once more.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12508752#p12508752by The illusive Mans cerberus » Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:21 pm 780th snapped Wilson escort our Alliance ''friends 'here down to lock up orders straight from the illusive man we will use them for a little psi warfare op we have planed for Arcturus and also get techs down here to begin clearing the rubbish up( the Alliance dead ) also recover our fallen troopsLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:37 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12508992#p12508992by Terran Hegemony » Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:34 pm In Jericho Station's command center, Donovan was talking to Stillwater over the QTE. Well, talking... Laughing like schoolchildren would be a better description. So they're goinna execute them survivors... with biotics? The admiral let out a demonic howl as he remembered what biotics could do to a human body, and how long he could be kept alive to feel the pain. I know what you're thinking, admiral, and don't worry, I'll make sure that they don\t start until you get there. I just heard, listen to this: they're going to televise it! TO Alliance Command! LIVE! That'll break their spirit for sure! Nightfall just got a lot easier! And I'm relaying the execution to State TV, entertain our citizens a bit, whaddaya say 'bout that?! You can use my ship as relay station. Oh, I'm teleporting over. Don't want to miss it! See you there! Donovan out. The colonel started to walk deeper into the station, softly singing a happy tune that sounded dissonant between the sterile, white walls. But it had been an enjoyable day for Chris Donovan, and he was looking forward to the promotion to lieutenant-general that was sure to follow such an easy victory. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2UP86bciVALast edited by Terran Hegemony on Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:50 pm, edited 2 times in total.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats Battle of Jericho Station (Closed, FT, IC and OOC) A staging-point for declarations of war and other major diplomatic events. In-characterPost a reply29 posts • Page 2 of 2 • 1, 2 ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12509273#p12509273by The illusive Mans cerberus » Mon Jan 14, 2013 10:50 pm commander panick of the 780th smacked an Alliance marine in the back and snarled move it Alliance scum you have an date with a Banshee there were two troopers from the 780th per a prisoner each one of the 107 Alliance prisoners were being escorted down to special cell the rest of the 1950 man strong division were assisting the techs with clean up the commander said over the coms as the prisoners were being marched to the execution chamber which had holo cams rigged in it for crimes against Cerberus and humanity you are sentenced to death by BansheeLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Mon Jan 14, 2013 11:06 pm, edited 3 times in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12509682#p12509682by Terran Hegemony » Mon Jan 14, 2013 11:15 pm Stillwater and Donovan had captured prime spots and had activated cloaked hovercams to capture the scene. Stop jumping, Nick! Sorry man, but this is the first time I get to see a Banshee in real life! Think they'll make it slow and painful? Stillwater said, a terrifying fire burning in is eyes. Donovan shrugged, and heard the Cerberus announcer sentence the soldiers to death. I hope so! Quiet now, it's beginning! Yes, they're treating it like an exciting stage play. It's what we do.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction RP stats http://nationstates-terran-empire.wikia.com/wiki/RP_statsTop---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Secretary : :Posts: 35 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12509899#p12509899by The illusive Mans cerberus » Mon Jan 14, 2013 11:28 pm the tech in the control booth released the Banshee from its heavily shielded cage the reaper creature glided out of its cage and shrieked firing of warp attacks into the prisoners one by one they fell their bodies being torn apart by the destructive biotics the tech transmitted it to Alliance Command! the illusive man came up on screen after the executions and said this is what you face for your brazen attack on a medical reasearch station developing better medi gellLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Wed Jan 16, 2013 1:11 pm, edited 3 times in total.Top---- ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Spokesperson : :Posts: 118 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Corrupt Dictatorship *Edit post *Delete post *Reply with quote http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=12532417#p12532417by Terran Hegemony » Wed Jan 16, 2013 1:11 pm In Capitol City, Cyberwarfare Division sliced into Cerberus' broadcast system, and downloaded the execution and TIM's address after it. They worked in a short narration and then broadcasted the film through every comms relay the Empire posessed, making it appear on every screen throughout the Terran Empire and the Mass Effect Galaxy simultaneously. Transcript Slow pan over Jericho Station; long shot whilst slowly zooming in. Fade to black. Narrator: Jericho Station. A medical research center owned by Cerberus, an organization that is working for the betterment of mankind. A major breakthrough was near. The Alliance fleet arrives in the Terran timeline. Fade to black. Narrator: For some mysterious reason, medicinal science is seen as a threat by the Systems Alliance, who wasted no time in sending a full invasion fleet to annihilate Cerberus. Show Cerberus ships in combat with Alliance fleet. Narrator: Fighting hard and well, Cerberus military forces and Imperial Starfleet crushed the invaders. Show Terran drone attack on the fleeing Alliance fleet. Narrator: Rather than using diplomacy, the conservative, angsty Alliance dogs comitted atrocity after atrocity. Show the ramming action, then fade to white. Narrator: We will not allow this wretched coalition of evil to continue existing. Fade in white, to the fighting on board the station. Narrator: July 28th, 2185. A day which will be remembered by us and the Alliance alike, we stopped a tyrant dead in his tracks. The Terrans come out of the Alliance dropships, the surviving soldiers surrender. Fade to white. Fade in black, the execution chamber. The Cerberus announcer sentences the Alliance soldiers to death. Narrator: You will pay for the crimes you comitted. Chairman Harrisson, admiral Hackett, commander Shepard... The Banshee starts to kill the prisoners. Narrator: This is the price you pay. The Illusive Man makes his speech. Fade to black. Fade in white, to Venus Naval Base. Hundreds of Terran ships are taking off, a military parade in the background draws ever closer to the ships still on the launch pads. Emperor Redfield: The Empire will fight for justice, for freedom, and for humanity! All those who stand against us: we are coming for you. An Imperial Excalibur flies directly under the camera. The camera turns and faces the Terran fleet sideways as they begin to warp away. The Imperial Anthem plays. Fade to black.Mike Redfield Emperor of the Terran Hegemony President for Life of the Terran Hegemony Colonies FT faction jericho 2.jpg|Cerberus fighters heading for the station, hoursbefore the Alliance's cowardly attack. jericho.png|The interior after the battle